kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! The Next Chapter... Is up. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'll take a look... soon. 09:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Japanese? I was just reading your CoM walkthrough and I noticed that you keep saying that the Olympia card has a thrust stat of A, but I didn't see that on my game. So I was wondering if it was different in the Japanese version of the game, cause in the English one, Olympia has a thrust stat C or something close to that and a combo finish stat of B+, but no A's. So do you know? :To be honest, I'm not sure of the differences. I know that in the Jap version, the main stats are C - Neutral - A. 00:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Are you still visiting me? Pwease. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 12:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :If (and only if) I have transport. Otherwise you'll have to come visit me in Herts. :P 13:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) From Hertfordshire (damn it) to Macclesfield is like a two-three hour drive. If not, trains run very fast in the English countryside. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 22:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. If I have enough to get a train during one of the holiday seasons, okay, why not. I'll stop by. 22:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Was apea erra messe wart yor! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean not to come in this morning, I didn't want to miss you, but I forgot to set my alarm clock, and I got up minutes before noon, and...I'm so sorry! *breaks into tears* maggosh 16:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey.... /me hugs Don't be so sad. There is a next time. ^_^ 00:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I'll be there. : ) maggosh 00:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC- Whenever Possible Hi...I guess you know why I'm sending this... maggosh 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Got it... 02:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Suikoden IV Wiki Thoughts Me and my ssis felt the same way when we played the first KH. Me and her were bawling at the end when Sora and Kairi were seperated again. I think I began to cry in KH 2 as well the first time through when Sora met Kairi and Riku (Then appearing as apprentice Xehanort's Heartless) at The Castle That Never Was. Galexgan 10:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :KHII didn't move me as much as the first KH, though I must admit that I played KHII several years after KHII (I only got it in late 2006 or early 2007, I believe). But KH is moving indeed. ^_^ 10:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Essay has been sent! I sent that essay to you! It was just me, no collab with lego. Feel free to respond to it on the IRC, here, or in an email, wherever's good. :Should I forward it to la toute-puissante ? 05:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) By that you mean...? :There's only one person whom I can refer to as la''' toute-puissante'' in this entire commune, given the grammar and gender requirements. I'm sure you'll be able to guess from now once you've GT'ed that. 05:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Right... La. I always forget about the gender thing. Go ahead and forward it to the Burger King (my affectionately-given nickname for her XD). But make sure she knows to not let anyone else know or see. And, btw. You didnt tell me what you thought of it :P :I just replied to you. Good points, concrete arguments. Substantiate it and you're good to go. I have my logs to Yang Arif, so that should help to a certain extent. Documenting the rest, particularly stuff that happens in my absence, is up to you and whoever else is there. I'm counting on you guys. We underlings are. That having been said, I know it's not right for me to use "underlings", but that's pretty much the feeling I got ever since mon retour. 05:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trois, you're everything but an underling. You're the single person I respect the absolute most on this whole godforsaken wiki, and you're definitely an integral part of the community. Were we to be without you, there may be no community. :I....... I thank you. Though I know I can name a few others who are ever willing to rebuild the commune - I'm not the only one, I believe. :Also, I need to show you something I'm planning, but that only comes '''''after you've done your bit, after everything has been taken down. Mail me and I'll perhaps mail you what I have in mind. 05:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah. I just replied to you. I'm reading the reply now. 00:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I should put the essay up on BK's forum? :I'm not sure... I think, sure, why not. 09:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC It is absolutely imperative that you get onto any IRC Channel and use /query MemoServ anything-here. I have left memos for you to read that you absolutely must be aware of. Also, in regards to your "fight for the IRC," I want you to read my user page. I think you need to realize just what it is that you are fighting to save, and how that reflects upon the way the IRC behaves properly as the KHWiki should. However, I've also received (minor) word of some sort of plan you have regarding the IRC, so that may resolve some of your issues. Thanks much! -- 01:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you received a bit of the plan. I did read your userpage, and I must say this isn't the first time that a similar occurence has happened. I know what it is I'm fighting to save - and that I will do. 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Aide Subpages again A small request I was just wondering if you could do this one image for me. there's a pic that i use in my sig (this one) that needs a little editing. When I commented in the Keyblade Graveyard part of the Mirage Arena, I noticed that the background isn't transparent. would you mind making it transparent and uploading it to the wiki (same name as before)? :Okay, I'll try. 09:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing talk bubble Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vexen (Boss) One little question..... please Can u help me with something pleaseKhruler 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thank u Khruler 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC conversation Je suis désolé for further taking this into a talk page, but I do not appreciate you having stormed off just because I happened to disagree with you; not agreeing with you does not automatically mean that I do not understand what you were saying. Having said that I do not feel proud of having made you angry so I wish to remind you that our discussion was strictly on grounds of a policy, never on personal grounds. [[User:Faethin|'Fëasindë']] ''te audio'' 04:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :LISTEN, Fae, there WAS a lag on my end. I apologized for it. And you kept me banned until you finished a story! You have no frigging clue and no sympathy, just because you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong! I would never spam intentionally! And I don't want you to hound after TNE because of a mistake I made! I didn't want any of this to happen! But, it did! I just want things to go back to the way they were! I didn't want TNE to take a break! I didn't want her to leave! maggosh 04:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This isn't your fault at all, maggosh. Troisnyxetienne is taking a break from the IRC of her own accord. TNE, I would like to talk to you immediately, whether you simply PM me on the IRC (go to any channel and use: /query DTN) or rejoin the channel for a short bit. This is urgent. -- 04:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to get in your business but, I really don't think it's a smart idea to bring this to her talkpage....Honestly. Just let her cool down and then calmly sort the problem out. Again I'm sorry to get in your bussiness. (Sorry TNE for not putting this in the right area 1) Honestly I dont know if it will go for T-Chattez or Notification (slow?) 2) I don't wanna edit your talk page like that without you permission first...)